


Mama Robin's Baby Thief

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: February Batch 2020 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ABDL, Bedwetting, F/F, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Nami's been having bowel troubles ever since she fought a strange Devil Fruit user, and Mama Robin's happy to help her out.
Relationships: Nami/Nico Robin
Series: February Batch 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684351
Kudos: 22





	Mama Robin's Baby Thief

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

It was a quiet night aboard the Thousand Sunny. Since there was plenty of time to relax between major stops along the Strawhat Pirates' journey across the Grand Line, most of the crewmates did whatever pleased them. In the case of a certain orange-haired girl, this happened to involve indulging in her old thieving ways...  
  
She just didn't anticipate that she'd be sneaking around the deck with a set of wet bedcovers, with a red streak covering both her cheeks. "Why'd that... that freak have to be a Devil Fruit user? Now I've got this problem to deal with..." Nami muttered to herself, feeling more than a little frustrated at this development. Who wouldn't, considering what she had to deal with?  
  
Especially since it wasn't just the bedcovers that were wet, but her underwear just the same. After her latest off-ship endeavor, she had managed to anger a strange girl with infantile clothes, and the next thing she knew, she couldn't hold her bladder anymore. It was the worst! She didn't know what to do besides just suck it up and do her best to hide her accidents at night, that way nobody in the crew would realize she was being so embarrassing...  
  
Nobody except for a certain woman, whose hand she could feel gently sliding across her bottom. "Ara, Nami? Why're you up this late?" The soft voice of Nico Robin grazed the navigator's ears as she approached, the gentle hand that had cupped her butt having grown off her back thanks to the former's own Devil Fruit power. "And what's this you've been carrying around? Something naughty? Are you up to your old tricks?"  
  
"R-Robin!" Nami yelped in surprise, prompting her to try and hide the dirty laundry behind her. "N-No, I've been... I've just been wanting fresh air lately, yeah, that's it!" The orange-haired girl cried out, with the sweatdrops running down her face with the intensity of a waterfall. Of all people that could discover her, it just had to be Robin...  
  
The black-haired woman smiled from ear to ear as she stepped closer, with the hand that had grown on the younger girl's back snatching the dirty bedcovers from her. "Oh? Is that why you're carrying wet bedsheets away? Where were you going to hang them up to dry, perhaps in the crow's nest?" She saw right through her defenses as she slowly reached up to rub her on the cheek. "You can tell me what ails you, Nami. We're family now, aren't we?"  
  
"I... I-I mean..." The younger girl stuttered defensively before letting out a defeated sigh, prompting her to collapse onto her knees. "Oh, what's the point. You've realized the problem, I've been..."  
  
A finger met her lips before she got a chance to explain, followed by that same finger lifting her head so that the two could look at each other. "You've been wetting the bed like a little baby. Is that it?" She asked, prompting the younger girl to nod shamefully. "I've seen you hanging up the laundry for a few nights so far, it didn't take a scholar to figure out what you had been up to. Still, to think you've been suffering like that..." Robin's words sounded almost pitiful, while she seemed to hide a little smirk...  
  
"I don't know what to do, Robin..." Nami muttered weakly, a few tears slowly running down her cheeks. She was out of options at this point, and the best she could do was just to ask for help from the one that had uncovered her secret. "What can I do? I don't want to keep wetting the bed! I don't want to look like an overgrown child, just like that girl I-" She paused, biting into her lower lip in a bout of frustration as she blushed from head to toe. "Nevermind..."  
  
Robin slowly rubbed her cheek, choosing to ignore that her friend just admitted to the crime. "Hmmm... Well, I think I might have one solution, at least until we find a more permanent one." She chimed as she snapped her fingers, prompting a path of hands to grow along the floor. "Just watch, you'll like what I've got in mind."  
  
To say that the younger girl was dreading what was about to happen would be an understatement. Even more so as she saw a box approach, being passed along the path of hands. "Don't tell me..." She muttered, the blush on her cheeks growing deeper as the seconds ticked by.  
  
"Oh, you're familiar with these? Well, that makes this so much easier, doesn't it?" Her confidant explained as she picked up the box that her hands delivered straight to her, shaking it slightly to reveal the crinkly contents within. "You're going straight back to diapers, Nami. It's the only way I know how you can stay dry without issues." The older woman sounded almost a little too pleased with this, and the glint in her eyes didn't help either.  
  
Nami crossed her arms. "N-No way, I'm not wearing them. I don't want to look like a baby, I just told you that, Robin!" She cried out, huffing like an overgrown child. It was unreasonable! She shouldn't be humiliated by this, not at all!  
  
Yet, her protests didn't really earn her any pity from the older woman, who merely rolled her eyes as she used her powers to force the girl to the ground. Once she was laying against the floor of the ship, it was easy for her to just pull the dirty panties off her frame and toss them off the ship. "Let's just get rid of these, shall we? You wouldn't want anybody to find evidence of your accidents, right?" Robin chimed, and her little girl just huffed and blushed more in response. "Good, glad to see we're on the same page."  
  
Once she had been stripped enough to leave her lower half bare, the older woman pushed the younger girl's legs up slightly while having a pair of her hands keep them held up. By positioning her like that, it was easy for her to just slide a diaper underneath her bottom, weave the middle section through her spread thighs, and then secure it on both sides with the tapes on the wings. Only then did the hands let go of her baby girl, letting the softness of the padding really sink in.  
  
"This..." Nami muttered as she slowly sat up, still blushing all over as she pushed a hand down towards her diaper. She felt a shock of pleasure run through her body, causing her to moan. "W-What's going on..? This feels... This..." She continued, completely stunned by the sudden rush of arousal...  
  
Robin smirked as she kneeled down, pushing her palm against the front of her younger friend's padding. "Oh? Do you like that, little Nami?" Her words were practically taunting at this point, and the way she rubbed away at the wet spot didn't help either...  
  
"S-Stop, Robin..." The younger girl tried to protest, but that just caused her to rub with more vigor. This, in turn, caused her moans to grow more intense, and her body to grow hotter by the second. "I don't... I don't want this, it's..."   
  
Her words couldn't leave her throat, as she was interrupted by a very intimate kiss from her older friend. A kiss that caused her eyes to roll into the back of her head slightly as the contact between her diapered crotch and the matured woman's hand slowly caused her to edge towards an orgasm. She was getting so close...  
  
"You want me to stop? With the way you're reacting, you seem like you want me to keep going..." Robin whispered into the orange-haired girl's ear, licking her lips slightly as she pulled her hand back just to deny her the last bit of arousal she'd need to get pushed over the edge. "But, you need to do something before you can get to cum. Do you know what that is, Nami?"  
  
Nami bit into her lower lip. She knew what she had to do, and she didn't want to do it. But... She wanted to cum. And if it meant that she'd have to use her diaper, then...  
  
She pushed. She took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she possibly could, and the hole between her asscheeks widened to let the contents slide straight out. She could feel the filth she had been keeping within her butt, the last vestiges of her control as an adult, slipping into her infantile padding. Just like she had seen that girl do when she tried to rob her. It was humiliating, especially as the dirty stuff started to rub up against her nethers and drive her further across the edge...  
  
Once Robin rubbed her butt and whispered "What a good baby girl you are..." into her ear, she couldn't hold back any longer. She was pushed over the edge, and she had to let out a scream to vocalize her overwhelming pleasure.  
  
The younger girl could feel everything slipping away as she kept pushing, poopy rushing into the back of her diaper causing it to sag further outward with every inch that flooded it. She had so much pent up inside, and as she had her immodest orgasm, she just had to release everything. Her colon was emptying completely, and with it, her mind slowly started to accept her new circumstances. She wasn't going to be bothered by the need to wear diapers any longer, as long as she could feel this kind of pleasure.  
  
Of course, her older friend had a hand in all of this. The girl that Nami had tried to rob was an associate of hers, and Robin had always wanted to see her in diapers. She just forced the infantile girl to pay back a favor from years ago, and now... Now she had her very own baby girl. A baby girl that would grow to love her diapers more and more with every passing day.  
  
Just as Mama Robin had planned.


End file.
